futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Autism (Porvenir)
Autism was initially considered a developmental abnormality, characterized by supposed difficulties with social interaction and communication, and by restricted and repetitive behavior. The condition came in two forms: high and low functioning. High-functioning autism was widely viewed as merely causing certain social quirks and eccentricities while low-functioning autism described autistic individuals with childlike personalities and mindsets and who often experienced extreme difficulty with functioning independently. Until the 21st Century, autism affected only a small minority of the global population and thus those afflicted were often ostracized for various reasons. By 2040 however, 50% of people had been officially diagnosed with autism. 2100 saw a general consensus among the medical community that all living people were autistic. At this time, it was finally accepted that autism was the next step in human evolution, and it was no longer considered a disorder. 21st Century Considered the dark age of autism awareness, many autistic individuals were bullied by their peers during the 21st Century. While mean-spirited treatment of the autistic was commonplace, the autistic community also faced a form of "benevolent" discrimination from those who pitied them. Autism Speaks, the largest autism awareness organization in the world, was often accused of well-intended ignorance. Many parents forced their autistic children to live with them even after reaching adulthood, believing them incapable of survival on their lonesome. Despite historians and medical officials diagnosing many successful figures both living and deceased with the condition, many still generalized autism as a disability and sought a "cure". The 21st Century was not however without its positives for the autistic however. In 2034, five years after the human brain was fully reverse-engineered by American neuroscientists, it became possible for a low-functioning autistic person to have their brain repaired via surgery after said procedure was successfully performed on an adult man. Many low-functioning autistic people underwent the surgery, and were then able to lead productive lives. Notably, those formerly low-functioning autistic individuals were left with high-functioning autism. This began to sway popular opinion that those with high-functioning autism could enjoy normality. 2072 saw the election of the first openly autistic person to the U.S Presidency. 22nd Century In 2100, the scientific community reached the universal conclusion that all humans were now autistic. It also became clear that autism was in fact the next step in human evolution. With the entire world population autistic, the positives rather than the negatives of autism were now given focus. The truth that autistic people were much more superior thinkers and creatives than those without autism was realized. Unprecedented autistic compassion and empathy saw war, poverty, and crime take a nosedive across the world. As everyone was autistic, established social norms also changed, leaving few feeling abandoned by society. While suffering and evil still existed, it was unarguable to most that autism had left the planet a better place. Towards the end of the 2100s, more advances in human biology, considered akin to the powers of superheroes emerged. Thanks to greater human understanding, individuals with the abilities did not face as much bigotry as the autistic had in years prior. Famous People With Autism The following people have been diagnosed with autism either posthumously by the scientific community or at some point during their lifetimes. *Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865), 16th U.S President *Albert Einstein (1879-1955), German physicist *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791), Austrian composer *Stanley Kubrick (1928-1999), American director *Emiliano "Chuggaconroy" Rodolfo Rosales-Birou (1990-2102), American internet personality AbeLincoln.png|'Abraham Lincoln:' 16th U.S President AlbertEinstein.jpg|'Albert Einstein:' German physicist Mozart.jpg|'Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart:' Austrian composer StanleyKubrick.jpg|'Stanley Kubrick:' American director Chuggaconroy.jpg|'Chuggaconroy:' American internet personality Category:Culture Category:Scenario: Porvenir